Kana Kawamata
Kana Kawamata is a character from the Wonderland series. She is introduced as a patient of Aya Otomo and has terrifying visions of Ikebukuro being destroyed. Appearance and Personality Personality Kana is currently battling alcoholism. This comes to light when Mikado Ryuugamine saw her dark purple inner demon acting drunk and chanting "sake". She is currently struggling through therapy and the fact Aya keeps trying to dig deeper into her visions. Back Story Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Kana is introduced in the season when she says that she hasn't been sleeping too well. She says Aya for therapy to help her stop drinking. During one session Kana reveals that she has started having visions of Ikebukuro in ruin and the Woman in Red. This leads Aya to talk more about these visions. During another session, Kana has another vision with the city in ruin again, but this time there are red shadows everywhere and spreading all over Tokyo. She passes as a result. When Kana wakes up, Aya makes her tell her everything that she saw. After the session, Kana feels scared and sick, needing a drink. She tries to ignore the bakeneko watching her. However, she realizes that she isn't alone. Kana looks up sees boy of eighteen years old with spikey black hair in a white and green jacket with jeans staring at her from across the street with an eye patch over his right eye. She and this boy have a brief conversation. The whole time they are talking, the woman feels crept out with the way he's talking. He doesn't know what he wants with Kana and sees her inner demon demanding alcohol. She can't exactly figure him out or what to do with him. The boy then introduces himself as Mikado Ryuugamine. Mikado then talks to her about his visions, but he doesn't know why he sought her out or how. He also knows about the pills that Kana is taking. When she asks him why he is sharing things with her, he says he doesn't know why yet. Kana's phone rings and he tells her to answer it. When she does, Mikado gets up and walks away. Wonderland Chaos Kana still struggles with therapy. Her husband, Hideki, asks how it is going. She says that she doesn't want to talk about it. Hideki pushes her, but Kana gets him to stop. Their son, Juichi, asks if they were fighting. The couple said no and Hideki goes to help the child with his homework. Kana then gets a visit from Michiko and Tiresias. They ask if she is seeing visions. She reluctantly says yes. Michiko asks if they can come in and Kana lets them inside. Caged Wonderland Kana is so disturbed by her visions that she won't get out of bed. She keeps seeing the city in ruin while crying out for any signs of life. Juichi asks what is wrong. Kana smiles and says that she just a little sick. She hasn't told Hideki about her visions in fears that he will think that she's drinking again. Aya only makes it worse and she doesn't want to go to therapy. Devil's Wonderland Kana hasn't been drinking lately in an attempt to stop having visions. It was Aya's suggestion, really. But the lack of drinking only makes it worse. Kana has a powerful vision of the city burning with the Woman in Red and other women in black saying, "Burn". She is so unnerved by this, that she wakes up and runs into the bathroom. It is then she realized that she spilled her anti-anxiety medication in the sink. Relationships Aya Otomo Main Article: Aya Otomo Aya is is Kana's therapist. She is helping her battle alcoholism. At the moment, Kana trusts Aya. However, things are starting to take a darker turn because the visions that she is starting to have. Aya keeps pushing Kana to talk about her visions, scaring the woman in the process. Hideki Kawamata Main Article: Hideki Kawamata Hideki is her husband. He really does care about his wife and wants her to get sober and get help for her inner demons. Juichi Kawamata Main Article: Juichi Kawamata Juichi is Kana and Hideki's son. She loves him to pieces and he is her motive to quit drinking. He seems to know that something is wrong with his mother, but doesn't exactly know what it is. Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado first approaches her. Kana feels like she had seen him before. He doesn't know why or how he sought her out. She finds him creepy as he talks to her, but Kana doesn't try to run away. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human